This invention relates to an improved shower mitt.
Various shower mitts have been proposed before, but none of them seem to provide a completely adequate piece of equipment.
Many of them provide for a soap pocket but locate it so that the soap lather must be worked through a thick cloth layer. Many of them are impractical to manufacture, while impractical to use. In many it is awkward to install the soap in its pocket. Others provide no washcloth portion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shower mitt with soap retention means that makes it very easy to take a shower and to scrub one's body thoroughly.
Another object is to provide a shower mitt which can be used by people who are engaged in jobs that get them very dirty, such as farming or logging--outdoor jobs that embody considerable contact with dirt so that ordinary light showers are quite insufficient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shower mitt in which the soap is separated from the user's hand and yet is very easily installed into its active position.
Another object is to provide a mitt that both holds the soap securely and places it where it can directly touch the body of the user.